Tom, Jerry, Tina and Jocelyn
by Alexanderia
Summary: after a new neighborhood moved in, the simple life between Tom and Jerry could no longer last. Tina and Jocelyn, another pair of cat and mouse, redefined the relationship between Tom and Jerry, and opens a brand new life for them.


It has been a few months since a new neighbor moved to this neighborhood. It should have made no difference to the simple life of Tom, if there have not been a pair of female cat and mouse in that neighbor's house. The cat is called Tina, and the mouse is called Jocelyn, and they are both purely white, with glimmering smooth fur and shining big eyes. Almost at the first glimpse of Tina, Tom fell in love with her, deeply and thoroughly. Since then, Tom could no longer peacefully enjoy his nap neither passionately monitor what Jerry was doing in the kitchen. Now, he loves to lean against the window which faces to Tina's house and stay in a trance for a whole day, daydreaming about what he can do with Tina.

Today Tom was leaning against the window as usual, hesitating about whether he should master up his courage and come to knock the door of Tina's house, when he surprisedly saw Jerry on the street, walking to the house that he had just stared at. Then Jerry arrived and knocked the door, and Jocelyn came out. They jumped away happily and disappeared in Tom's eyesight.

When did they get to know each other? Tom could not stop asking in his heart. He is reluctant to admit that Jerry should be braver than him. After all there is another cat in that house, and social difficulty is not the only thing he should be careful about. Isn't he afraid of being caught by Tina? He would definitely be caught by Tina and end his life by serving as a delectable cuisine in Tina's diet! Sloppy Jerry.

Tom turned around. He realized that only staying inside the house would help him with nothing. The house is now empty and quiet without the noise of Jerry's tiptoeing in the kitchen. The master would not force him to catch the mouse anymore, and he could have a lazy, carefree life from now on. But he found it impossible to feel happy. He moved randomly inside the house. The image of Tina and the fact of Jerry's relationship with Jocelyn flashes inside his brain again and again, filling his mind with agitation. He felt that he could not bear it any longer.

But just then, a brilliant idea came into his mind.

He decisively stepped out of the door and walked toward Tina's house. At the same time, he was carefully looking for Jerry and Jocelyn. Oh, they were there, at a corner of the garden, devouring a large piece of cheese together. Tom thrown himself into the air and swiftly pounced on them. Of course Jerry and Jocelyn had been immersed in enjoyment and had no preparation of such attack, so they screamed and scattered, but since they have been filled with the cheese like a ball, Tom easily caught them in his hand — two mice in one hand, that is the highest victory for Tom! He was ready to show this victory to Tina, to show his strong ability, and to give her a free dinner. He is sure that Tina would love the gift and would begin to admire him.

But he was totally wrong, as Tina's clear, soft voice appeared after him.

"What are you doing? Release your hand! My friends are going to suffocate!" She ran towards him and grab two little mice off his hand. Then, she mildly put them on her palm and blowing air to them, trying to make them feel better. Tom stood still like a wood, confused with everything before him. He had never expected that Tina was such a cat without the nature that normal cats should all have.

"Aren't you a cat? Aren't they mice? Why do you want to save them instead of eating them?" The extreme embarrassment and confusion forced him to ask directly.

"I'm not a stray cat. I have abundant food from my master, why should I want to eat the mice? Look how cute and smart they are, you cannot imagine how much your life would benefit after becoming friends with them! They would help you frighten away the master when they got angry with you; they can tell you how the store room looks like if you are not allowed to enter the room; they can even save your life when you are chased by fierce dogs, since they always have good relationships with dogs. It's just so stupid that you are always chasing Jerry." Tina answered.

Tom was again stuck dumb. With his eyebrows knitting together, he thought about the words carefully and found them actually make sense. Ashamed, he stepped back and bury himself into deep thought. Tina left him and played with Jerry and Jocelyn. She held Jerry and Jocelyn in her palms, where they embraced and kissed each other, and Tina cheered for them. The scene almost drove Tom crazy. He yelled painfully and ran away with full speed.

Tom was depressed. He set in the garden at night and watched the moon. He couldn't sleep. His values were totally denied. He not only lost Tina, he even found him lost in the guilty for Jerry. That was just not what the things were supposed to be! Maybe it's the time to change, he thought, to change his old habit of chasing Jerry, to a friendly good cat, who would be ready to steel cheese from the fridge for him, and protect him from the brutal master when necessary. Yeah, he had done those things before. He recalled that one day he squashed a tomato in front of the master and pretend to have killed Jerry. Maybe he could always be that kind. Maybe that would truly make his life more meaningful and joyful. Tina did seem to have a much happier life than him did. "Just try to be a nicer cat from now on." He murmured to himself.

Tomorrow morning, he was waken up by the familiar noise of two little legs tiptoeing from the kitchen. It seems that Jerry had come back. He tried his best to press his urge to catch Jerry and continue his sweet sleep. But he heard the noise become larger and larger. Jerry was coming towards him! How presumptuous he was! Tom jumped up with rage, but he could not believe what was in front of him. What he saw was Jerry pushing a plate of milk and holding a strange envelope, with the pink cover that he had never seen.

"The gift from Tina! She invites you to her house and play together, and here is the invitation. By the way, I hope we can get along well in the future." Jerry delivered the envelope forward.

Tom took the envelope and checked it, and that was true! Wow, the world was dramatic! Tom and Jerry got out, hand in hand, to meet their new friends.


End file.
